


If You Don't Know Me By Now

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy Fulfillment, Footy Secret Santa, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manchester City, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edin has a fantasy he'd never tell anyone. Unfortunately - or luckily - David can read his mind really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Know Me By Now

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP ever. Also I'm sorry for the low word count, I've been sick over the past two weeks so this is the most I managed. I hope you still enjoy it, dzeko. Merry Christmas!

Edin has never really thought about it – well, he‘s never really thought about it in connection with David Silva. His fantasies are one thing, his sex with David is another. He wouldn’t want to call it stereotypical, but it has its rules. Edin is the one to lead usually, to initiate the actions at least, and he always lets David on top, which is self-explanatory considering their built. There is no one really dominant, in their relationship nor in bed, and Edin just takes it like a fact, he doesn’t ask for more or for less.

But then one night when they’re in the middle of their routinely amazing sex, David squeezes his wrists, probably unintentionally, and pins him down, and Edin’s mind just goes blank and he comes hard like never before.

*

The door clacks quietly. The apartment is dark, still a bit messy, the box which contained Edin’s new shoes discarded in the corner of his room, the clothes bag with the name of the tailor of his suit in another. David’s things are organized and put away like always. He’s the tidy one in their relationship.

Edin is a bit tipsy and focused on untying his shoelaces, which proves to be a more difficult task than it had looked. Then he proceeds to take off his jacket and pants, with a bit of effort. He doesn’t think he’s had that many glasses at the team’s Christmas party, but the champagne just got into his head really fast.

When he turns around, he finds out that David is still fully dressed. The only thing he’s taken off is his tie that he’s now letting run between his fingers thoughtfully.

“You should have asked for it,” he says like he’s speaking to himself rather than to Edin.

Edin gulps, and David has not even made it clear what he means yet.

“You should have told me,” David nods, looking at Edin like he’s reprimanding him. “That you wanted it that way.”

In that moment, Edin sobers up completely. David doesn’t say it explicitly, doesn’t say it out loud, almost like he thinks it’s Edin who should say it, but it’s clear now what he means.

When David takes a step towards him, Edin backs up and in a tiny little corner of his mind he thinks it’s funny, considering how much bigger than David he is, and that if he wanted to, he could carry him around, he could easily overpower him. But then a voice in that tiny little corner of his mind tells him that he doesn’t want to. And that maybe this is why he wants it, why he dreams about it. Because it’s the only way David can overpower him, and that’s what Edin’s been secretly dreaming about.

David has a somehow knowing smile on, like he can read Edin’s mind, like he knows that he will not try to stop him. Maybe it should have crossed Edin’s mind when he saw David being bossy on the pitch that there was this side of him, waiting to show up.

“Or am I wrong?” David asks. “You don’t want me to?”

Edin opens his mouth and closes it a couple times before finding his voice again.

“I-I do.”

“What do you want?”

Edin isn’t sure that he can say it. He backs up even further and falls on the bed ungraciously. The fact that David doesn’t laugh like he normally would makes the air in the room even thicker and Edin licks his lips apprehensively when David climbs on the bed, still fully dressed, looming over Edin who’s wearing nothing but his boxers, and Edin would swear that in that moment, David Silva looks almost menacing.

“You want me to tie you to the bed?” David asks casually, like they’re discussing something completely normal.

Edin nods, looking up at David almost shyly. David doesn’t smile, his dark eyes boring into Edin’s.

“And what do you want me to do to you then?”

Now it’s not a question of shyness, it’s just that Edin hasn’t really thought about it, hasn’t thought about details, his mind was always fixated on the fact of his wrists tied to the bed, on the fact of being left at someone’s mercy.

“Anything,” he says honestly. “Anything, I’d... I’ll...”

I’ll take anything.

David nods thoughtfully, then backs up and gets up. Edin’s starting to worry about what he’s done wrong, but then David folds his arms and looks at him, eyes cold and hard, and Edin would never believe someone could change the way their eyes looked.

David’s eyes slide down towards Edin’s boxers and then shoot back up to his face.

“Take them off,” he says. “You won’t need them tonight.”

It leaves Edin speechless, but then he moves quickly to discard his boxers. He lays back, then, waiting, watching David warily.

David’s moves are lazy and slow but sure, suggesting he isn’t nervous in the slightest, that he has this planned, while Edin is the clueless one.

“Raise your hands,” David says, and Edin wouldn’t even dare to say ‘no’ to him in that moment.

The silk tie wraps around his wrists and he swallows hard, whines at the contact of his skin with David’s clothed body. He tests the bonds when David is done. They’re surprisingly tight and oh the wonders it’s doing to his body. David kisses him slowly, just long enough for Edin to wish he could slip his fingers in David’s hair and keep him in place, then he breaks the kiss and Edin whines in disappointment.

David gets up again, looks Edin over like he’s admiring a masterpiece, and smiles contentedly.

“Stay here,” he whispers to Edin with a mischievous smile and disappears in the other room.

When he comes back, he’s lost the jacket and shoes, but he’s still wearing the black pants and shirt, barely two buttons undone. It makes Edin feel even more exposed and vulnerable, insignificant even. He writhes on the bed, savors the pressure on his wrists.

“So,” David says and climbs on the bed. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

The fabric of his pants comes in contact with Edin’s already half-hard dick. Edin moans and arches into David’s body. David acts like he didn’t notice.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he says matter-of-factly. “And if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come.”

“I’ll be good,” Edin assures him quickly, his mind still overwhelmed by the whole prospect. “I’ll be so good...”

“Really?” David smiles. “Show me how good.”

He pushes himself up and unzips his pants, frees his cock and feeds it to Edin. Edin takes it eagerly, desperate to please even if for the sake of pleasing, forgetting about the possible reward. The angle is awkward and his neck aches, but he doesn’t care. He takes David deep, breathes shallowly through his nose. David grips the headboard, just above the place where Edin’s hands are tied to it, and rolls his hips slowly. Edin moans, trying to get at least some friction, some pleasure for himself, but David doesn’t let him. He pushes his cock even deeper, the tip nudges the back of Edin’s throat and his eyes water, the black pants and white shirt David is wearing becoming just blurry smudges in the corners of his eyes.

David pulls back and looks at Edin, at his swollen lips, at the saliva coating them, the two streaks of tears running down his temples. Edin feels a warm touch on the inside of his thighs and spreads them wide, bending his knees slightly. He bites his lips when two fingers slam into him without a warning. There’s lube but it still hurts a little bit, just the right portion of it to make it different, to make it memorable.

“I wanted to blindfold you,” David says softly, but it still almost startles Edin who’s gotten used to the silence, to the sound of their breath and creaking of the bed being the only background to their fucking. “But I want to see your eyes. So we’ll keep it for the next time.”

Edin makes a broken sound, pushing back on David’s fingers, a bit impatiently because two of David’s slender fingers are not nearly enough and he’s dying for more.

“David, David, please-” he gasps when David hits his spot.

In response, David pinches his nipple, smirking when it makes Edin shut up effectively. He nips on his throat, licks down his chest, and when he adds the third finger and then replaces his fingers with his cock, Edin is far too gone to even notice.

It’s a slow, tantalizing torture, the most delightful of tortures. David moves slowly, with such self-control Edin never thought he could possess, and there is some determination in his moves, like he’s set himself a goal and won’t give up until he reaches it.

Edin feels lightheaded, like he’s about to melt into the sheets at any moment. His hands move on their own a couple times because he’d be stroking his cock frantically now, but the bonds stop him effectively, making him whine in frustration and adding to the pleasure at the same time.

“Please...” he breathes out when David speeds up a little bit, the dark hair falling in his eyes, and it seems like he’s almost forgotten about Edin altogether. “Please, David...”

“Shut up.”

David smacks him on the backside and Edin almost comes in that moment, the burn only slowly fading away. David’s thrusts are more deep and violent now, hitting Edin’s spot every time, and Edin doesn’t care about his promises nor about the consequences anymore, he screams and fights against the bonds, pleading, begging and shaking underneath David’s body.

Only then David takes mercy on him, running a hand up and down Edin’s member a few times and Edin comes all over David’s hand and his own stomach.

David rolls his hips a couple times, then pulls out and looks down at Edin who is laying there motionless, trying to catch his breath, completely spent, limbs heavy and eyes half-closed. Then he comes all over Edin’s face, the white streaks his final claim of Edin, the claim he would never try to deny.

*

The silence is surrounding them, car lights shining in the windows from time to time. Edin is staring at the ceiling, his mind completely blank. When he focuses on it, he can still feel the dull pain in his wrists.

David turns his head and looks at him. His eyes are warm again, the coldness and hardness gone from them.

“See? You should have asked for it,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Edin breathes out. “Yes, I should have asked for it.”


End file.
